AeroVironment RQ-20 Puma
The AeroVironment RQ-20 Puma is a small, battery powered, American hand-launched unmanned aircraft system produced by AeroVironment based in California. Primary mission is surveillance and intelligence gathering using an electro-optical and infrared video camera. Previously selected for the United States Special Operations Command in 2008, in March 2012 the United States Army ordered the Puma All Environment (AE) and designated it the RQ-20A.U.S. Army Places $20.4 Million Order for AeroVironment RQ-20A Puma AE Small Unmanned Aircraft Systems In April, the United States Marine Corps and United States Air Force placed a similar order for the RQ-20A.U.S. Marine Corps First to Procure Four Different AeroVironment Small Unmanned Aircraft Systems with $5.5 Million RQ-20A Puma OrderAeroVironment Scores Another Small UAS Success - Ainonline.com, 27 April 2012 Each military RQ-20A system has three air vehicles and two ground stations. On 26 July 2013, the Puma became one of the first unmanned aerial vehicles to be granted certification by the Federal Aviation Administration to fly in U.S. airspace for commercial purposes. AeroVironment expects one to be deployed to Alaska to support oil spill response crews and count wildlife. The Puma can safely accomplish observation missions in hazardous Arctic locations, which is safer, cheaper, and more environmentally friendly than using manned aircraft. Commercial certification was the result of previous military certification and the Congressionally-mandated opening of airspace over much of Alaska to small UAVs.AeroVironment’s Puma becomes first UAV to earn FAA commercial certification - Flightglobal.com, 26 July 2013 The FAA also certified the Boeing Insitu ScanEagle, also planned to be deployed to Alaska. Only three individual Pumas were certified with strict requirements: only one aircraft of the type is allowed airborne at any one time, they cannot fly through clouds or icing conditions, and they cannot take off or land during certain gust and wind conditions. The certifications did not mention line-of-sight control.FAA certifies two UAVs for commercial operations - Flightglobal.com, 26 July 2013 Variants ;RQ-20A Puma :Military designation for the Puma All Environment variant. ;Solar Puma :Puma AE powered by ultra-thin solar cells that increases endurance to 9 hours.Launch This New 9-Hour Solar-Powered Drone from Your Shoulder - Wired.com, 13 August 2013 Production version planned for early 2014.AeroVironment Solar-Powered Puma AE Small Unmanned Aircraft Achieves Continuous Flight for More Than Nine Hours - sUASNews.com, 16 August 2013 ;Enhanced Puma :Upgrade of the RQ-20A Puma AE with more powerful propulsion system and new batteries that increase endurance by 75 percent to three and a half hours, auxiliary payload bay to integrate payloads while keeping the video camera, precision navigation system with secondary GPS, and a redesigned durable fuselage with reinforced construction and improved aerodynamics. Will be available in early 2014.AeroVironment Introduces Block Upgrade to Puma AE Unmanned Aircraft System, Including 75 Percent Increase in Flight Duration - sUASNews.com, 21 October 2013 Operators ;United States *United States Special Operations Command *United States Army - 325 systems, one per infantry company and 18 per brigadePuma numbers - Strategypage.com, February 19, 2013 *United States Marine Corps *United States Navy *United States Air Force *National Oceanic and Atmospheric Administrationhttp://sanctuaries.noaa.gov/news/press/2013/pr062013.html - NOAA National Marine Sanctuaries Specification |prime units?=imp |length m=1.4 |span m=2.8 |max takeoff weight kg=5.9 |more general= |prop note= |max speed kmh=83 |minimum control speed kmh=37 |range km=15 |endurance=2 hours |wing loading kg/m2 |disk loading kg/m2 |power/mass met= |power/mass imp= |power/mass note= |thrust/weight note= }} See also * List of unmanned aerial vehicles References Puma Category:2000s United States military reconnaissance aircraft Category:Single-engined tractor aircraft Category:Electric aircraft Category:High-wing aircraft Category:Unmanned aerial vehicles of the United States